


New Soil

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Jeff deserves nice things, M/M, Magical Realism, Non-explicit magic, kind of sad, rain and flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Jack picks Jeff up at the airport after the trade





	New Soil

It was raining when Jeff landed in Buffalo. Jack couldn’t help but wish that he’d flown in any other day, Buffalo could be beautiful with the sun shining down on it, but there was nothing he could do about it. Jeff’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes when Jack greeted him, but Jack couldn’t blame him a bit. He couldn’t imagine being traded away from a place that loved him as much as Carolina loved Jeff. The ride to the apartment the team helped Jeff find was quiet except for the sound of rain hitting the car. Jack didn’t want to impose so he didn’t ask to come in when Jeff got out of his car, but he didn’t get a chance to feel bad before Jeff invited him in himself. Jack insisted on helping carry some of Jeff’s bags in, and Jeff told him to make himself at home. Jack noticed the dirt-filled flower pot on the kitchen counter before Jeff did and had to hold back a laugh. Management always seemed to know more than they let on, and Jack took a moment to appreciate it before he walked over to the pot. Jeff called him away just as a daffodil began to sprout. They unpacked enough of Jeff’s stuff to make the apartment livable before taking a break and half collapsing onto Jeff’s couch.

“Thank you for your help, Jack. I really appreciate it.” Jeff smiled, something small but real. Jack grinned back and shrugged. 

“It’s really nothing. I’m always glad to help out.” 

The room was filled with a soft silence when Jack realized that it had stopped raining, and also realized that Jeff probably didn’t have any food. Jeff laughed when he pointed it out and brushed off his offer to go grocery shopping with him.

“It’s fine, I can just order takeout tonight and grab something tomorrow morning, and we can go shopping tomorrow afternoon. I don’t really want to get up right now.”

Jack couldn’t help but agree, though he figured he’d be overstaying his welcome soon enough. 

“Well, let me give you my number and my snap so you can get ahold of me.”

With that, Jack left, sparing a glance at the fully bloomed daffodil on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this universe later
> 
> Send me songs to write to and ships and I'll add whatever I write to this "series"! I really need more inspiration


End file.
